


Alone

by Noxnoctisanima



Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-14
Updated: 2010-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxnoctisanima/pseuds/Noxnoctisanima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen had waited for Nick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

Stephen had always thought it would be him. That one day Nick would stop being in love with Helen and realise that Stephen had been standing there for ten years waiting for him. That Nick would finally see him and they would be happy.

He'd felt a flush of joy when Nick had finally given up on Helen, hot and delighted. But nothing happened, Nick didn't turn up at his door, didn't ask him for drinks, didn't push him against a wall and kiss him. There was nothing. Stephen thought that maybe he was wrong, that Nick wasn't over Helen yet.

But he was.

Stephen lifted his hand to knock on Nick's door but hesitated as heard Nick laugh and another voice answer him.

Stephen frowned and took a few steps to the left, peering into the kitchen window. Nick was chopping vegetables at the bench and for a moment Stephen didn't see the other person, then he spotted movement out of the corner of his eye. Connor closed the pantry door and held up an onion victoriously, wandering back towards Nick to present it to him and steal a few carrot sticks. Nick shook the knife threateningly at him and then leaned in and kissed him. Connor's hand came up to Nick's shoulder to balance himself and Nick carefully set the knife on the bench before pulling Connor flush against him.

They leant into the wall, hands beginning to tug at clothing and Stephen turned away.

He was wrong, Nick was over Helen, it was just that he had chosen someone else. Stephen stepped out of the garden, walked to his car and drove away, leaving a decade of hopes behind.


End file.
